


Narita Ground

by aiwritingfic



Series: Narita ATC [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Pilots, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise loves riling up Narita Ground's air traffic controller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narita Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem_Chibati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem_Chibati/gifts), [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



>   * Though a first draft was posted to the [BPS OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/76410619542/challenge-59-narita-ground-kikasa), this version is heavily rewritten and edited; please replace your recs/reblogs with this one! 
>   * Kasamatsu was born to be an air traffic controller. ♥ In this fic he's a ground controller, which is why he is referred to as "Narita Ground." ([How air traffic control works!](http://science.howstuffworks.com/transport/flight/modern/air-traffic-control1.htm))
>   * Japan Airlines Six Two = JL62, the Wednesday night Japan Air Lines flight from Narita to Los Angeles.
>   * All Nippon Six = NH6, the Wednesday night All Nippon Airways flight to Los Angeles that departs at the same time. (They aren't codeshares; I checked!)
>   * Want some fun real life ATC chatter? Here's one of my all-time favorite ATC mess-ups: some planes misunderstand a JFK Ground Controller and snarl up taxi traffic. [JFK Ground fixes that royal mess within the space of a few minutes!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BMDkwfkXv0) (Warning for some mild language from ATC. XD Probably didn't help that he has at least three--at one point _five_ \--JetBlue planes and more than one Delta plane on the ground at any time, mixed in with a whole bunch of other clowns... XD)
> 


It was Wednesday evening, and the NRT-LAX run was barely half full; there were only two passengers in first class and ten in business class. First Officer Kise Ryouta smiled to himself as he went through each item on his pre-flight checklist. With luck and a smooth flight, the inflight crew would probably not be vibrating with stress when they landed in Los Angeles and might see their way to buying the captain and his first officer a drink or two. 

Captain Takeuchi stretched and yawned; Kise guessed he'd just finished requesting clearance from Narita Delivery. "Kise-kun?" Captain Takeuchi said.

"Yes sir?" Kise glanced at his captain to acknowledge the question, and then glanced back at the switches he was flipping. "Preflight check almost complete, sir, maybe another two minutes."

"I know," Captain Takeuchi said, yawning again. "Your friend in ATC, Narita Ground... what was his name? He has Wednesday nights, doesn't he?"

"Kasamatsu-san? Yes sir."

Captain Takeuchi flipped some switches as Kise reached overhead. The engines rumbled to life. "Check, check, check... all right, we're ready to go. Take control, Kise-kun."

"Yes sir," Kise said, grinning at his captain and saluting even though he didn't have to. He flipped two more switches and consulted the dials in front of him, then peered out the windows to make sure he knew exactly where he was. Marker A, Marker B... all good. Kise checked to make sure his headset was snug and then tapped the switch on his microphone. Beside Kise, Captain Takeuchi watched with a smile on his face. 

Kise gave the captain a thumbs-up, then tapped his microphone. "Ramp, this is Japan Airlines Sixty Two requesting pushback."

"Japan Airlines Sixty Two, approved. Contact Ground One Two One Point Nine Five for taxi." 

"Roger, Japan Airlines Sixty Two."

Kise guided the plane back gently with the help of the controllers on the ground. Their arm signals were precise, measured, and extremely easy to follow. Kise liked Narita a lot, and it wasn't just because Narita was home. He switched frequencies as directed, and grinned as he tapped his mike again. This was his favorite part of leaving Narita. "Hello, Narita Ground! Japan Airlines Sixty Two ready for taxi."

Over the channel came Kasamatsu-san's long-suffering sigh. "You again? Japan Airlines Sixty Two, taxi via Charlie, hold short One Six Left."

"Anything you want from Los Angeles? Japan Airlines Sixty Two."

"Japan Airlines Sixty Two, please, no cross-talk, just do what I tell you to do."

Kise grinned. "Charlie, hold short one six left, Japan Airlines Sixty Two." Kise said. "Seriously, Kasamatsu-san, I can get you souvenirs if you want, just ask."

"Kise-kun," Kasamatsu said with a groan, "Just go, and don't come back on my shift."

Kise grinned, letting it go for now as he focused on taxiing the departure route. He rounded the corner of the terminal and headed for the assigned runway. Narita's air traffic control tower was now close enough that Kise could make out shapes in the fully-glass-walled control room. 

Kise keyed his mike. "Japan Airlines Sixty Two, I'm passing by the tower. Won't you wave me goodbye, Kasamatsu-san?"

"Japan Airlines Sixty Two, one of these days someone is going to fine you for ATC chatter. I told you, proceed via Charlie and hold short one six left."

"I'm following orders! Come on, we've been doing this exact taxi route every week." Kise leaned forward carefully in order not to jiggle his flight controls and tried to wave the best he could at the control tower to his left. He didn't think Kasamatsu-san really could see him from the tower, since Kise was on the right side of the cockpit, and Captain Takeuchi--a much larger man than Kise--was seated on the left between Kise and the tower, but it couldn't hurt to try. 

The comm channel squawked to life. "This is All Nippon Six. Could Japan Airlines Sixty Two _please_ stop flirting with Narita Ground _every single week_? Some of us have schedules to keep. All Nippon Six."

"Sorry about that, All Nippon, Japan Airlines Sixty Two is getting out of Ground's hair now." Kise winked at Captain Takeuchi, who was now chuckling freely. The captain's microphone was off, but Kise was sure some of it was getting picked up by his own mic. They were coming up on the holding point anyway. "Arriving at holding point short of One Six Left. Goodbye, Narita Ground. When I get back I'll bring you the same kind of chocolate as last time!"

Kasamatsu's groan followed Kise to Runway Bravo. "Narita Tower is welcome to you, Kise-kun. Contact Tower at one one eight decimal two."

"That's Japan Airlines Sixty Two, Narita Ground," Kise said. "Don't miss me too much, I'll be back on Friday."

The beginning of a swear word from Kasamatsu-san cut off just before Kise could make out what it was. Beside Kise, Captain Takeuchi chortled and slapped his knee. 

Kise winked at his captain; he knew the captain let him take charge of take-offs and landings at Narita because Kise could rile up Narita Ground faster than anyone else in the entire fleet. As long as Kise got his flight hours in, he was happy to supply Kasamatsu with apology chocolates every time he got back. He couldn't wait for Friday. 

In the meantime, Kise had a flight schedule to keep, and Japan Airlines had departed before All Nippon for six weeks straight; Captain Takeuchi would not be pleased if Kise took too long to get them in the air. Kise switched frequencies as directed. "Tower, this is Japan Airlines Sixty Two..."


End file.
